


Untitled - Vulpes and Dead Sea

by Dhole



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Trans Character, dudes hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulpes isn't feeling too great, his friend does his best to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled - Vulpes and Dead Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written in a long time and this was a 4am drabble I wrote on my phone, apologies for any typos the spellcheck never picked up on.
> 
> ( TW for implied Menstruation. )

“Will you please pick a station…” Vulpes hissed from the bed he lay upon. For a good ten minutes he was forced to endure Dead Sea’s inability to find a signal on the safe house’s radio. Inculta felt highly irritable, more-so than usual. The Decanus, who was lounging in one of the grubby old armchairs opposite to Vulpes, immediately flicked the radio to Radio New Vegas and decided to leave the machine alone from then on.

“Was that so hard?” Vulpes growled. It was an obviously rhetorical question, Dead Sea answered none the less though.

“It is when you’ve had enough of Johnny Guitar. I tell you; once we take Hoover Dam, I am going to personally see to it that Mr. New Vegas puts something other than that drivel on his station!”

“Decanus Dead Sea taking a diplomatic approach, I didn’t think I’d live to ever see that.” Vulpes muttered, as he rolled onto his side so he was now facing away from Dead Sea. His friend only frowned in response, he was starting to become concerned with Vulpes’ behaviour. The Fox was often cold in his demeanour, but he was never snappy or showed signs of annoyance. That was always something the blonde admired about Vulpes; his general lack of any kind of emotion.

“…Vulpes?”

There was no response from the bed.

With a hefty sigh, the Decanus flicked the radio off, Mr,New Vegas’ voice slowly faded into a whisper, then to nothing. The house was silent now. Dead Sea remained in the chair for a few minutes, twiddling his thumbs as a source of entertainment. When he felt a good amount of time has passed, he tried again. “Vulpes?”

This time there was an audible sigh from the other. “Come on, what’s wrong. Is it Antony? Is he giving you grief over your helmet again?” Dead Sea asked, his head tilting to one side.

“No… I-” He stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “…I’m don’t feel well.” He finally mumbled, drawing his legs up to his stomach. The pain was intense, like a belt that was getting tighter and tighter around his intestines. He groaned weakly and rolled face first into the pillows, he didn’t expect Dead to stay at this point, he’d more than likely clocked onto what was ‘wrong’ by now.

“Right!” Dead Sea suddenly exclaimed, clapping his hands together loudly. “I’ll go to Novac and get you anything you need.” He spoke, while rubbing his gloved hands together.

Vulpes merely mumbled something into the pillows.

“Do speak up, amicus.” the Decanus responded, suddenly sitting down with some force onto Vulpes' bed. Dead Sea wasn’t exactly on the light side, so the bed creaked and the mattress groaned under the sudden pressure.

“Get me… Some …natural pain remedies.” The Fox mumbled through the fabric. “And a hot water bottle…Some instamash… and- Urgh … death…”

“I’ve only got sixty caps, we may have to go without death today.” The Decanus replied, while adjusting his strap on his feathered helmet. “Besides, if you died I’d receive a buy one get one free offer on death, courtesy of Lord Caesar himself.”

Vulpes let out the quietest snort of laughter at the others comments. He slowly rolled himself over again and sat up to face Dead, who was almost ready to set out.

“Decanus.”

  
“Yes, Vulpes?”

  
“…Thankyou. I appreciate this.” Vulpes softly said, keeping his blue eyes transfixed on the jaundice yellow sheet he was sat upon. Dead Sea simply smiled in response.

“Hey. What are friends for?”


End file.
